


[Podfic] Treed!Stiles/Fireman!Derek

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of fire_juggler's story</p><p>
  <i>Stiles gets trapped in a tree. Derek is the one who rescues him. IDEK.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Treed!Stiles/Fireman!Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Not Not!Fic] Treed!Stiles/Fireman!Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438749) by [fire_juggler_writes (fire_juggler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler_writes). 



**Title:** Treed!Stiles and Fireman!Derek

  
 **Pairings:** Derek/Stiles

  
 **Rating:** general

  
 **Warnings:** depiction of a panic attack

  
 **Length:** 12 minutes 23 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (12MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/treedstiles-and-firemanderek)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
